The Ultimate Maze
by Gods-ltl-girl
Summary: Toby wants a challenge and Jareth is engaged. Thats about all I have right now
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in Labyrinth.

Chapter 1

Jareth lounged in his thrown with one hand over his face. He couldn't believe of all the things he had fought, of all the rules he broken, that he couldn't will himself to change things. He couldn't wait forever. He needed to move on.

A small goblin entered the room, "Your Highness, Princess Evangeline is here."

"Hmm.. oh show her in." Jareth sat up and straightened his white poets shirt. "Here goes nothing." he mumbled as the doors on the other side of his throne room opened.

Evangeline entered the room and curtsied lightly before approaching Jareth. Jareth quickly looked her over. Red hair, brown eyes, and the IQ of a fly. All of his least favorite things in a woman. But on the other hand, she was fae, royal, and accepting. She was no Sarah but he had no choice. Their wedding was set for the end of the week and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. The goblins need a queen. Jareth would have called on Sarah, but after she said those dreadful words he could do nothing around her unless he was a silly bird. Besides after ten years she probably had forgotten him.

Jareth plastered a smile on his face. _Make it work _he thought. "Evangeline, my love, welcome."

Sarah sat watching her ten year old brother finish his ninth Logic problem, " Would you check it for me Sarah?" He asked smiling at her.

"Why you know you got them all right, so why bother?"

"I don't know, please."

"Fine." Sarah flipped to the back of the book and checked his answers. All were correct as usual, " Toby haven't you done enough of these?"

"No, I got board with my _Extreme Mazes _book so I had to move to these."

"How does a ten year old get bored with a book designed for advanced .. whatever you want to call weirdoes like you?"

"Your just jealous cause you couldn't get through the fist one."

Sarah rolled her eyes, " I lost interest in mazes a long, long time ago."

"I'm more than an advanced weirdo, I'm the best. I bet I could beat any maze ever."

Sarah snorted and mumbled " I know one that you couldn't beat."

"What"

"Nothing Toby. I think its about bed time."

"Fine. Will you tell me a story?"

"Not to night Toby. Maybe later, I'm tired."

"Fine." Toby replied again trudging back to the guest room of his sisters apartment.

Later that night Toby sat in his room with his sister's favorite book in his lap. He rubbed the red cover fondly. When Sarah wasn't he was always reading it over and over again. Now the Labyrinth sounded like his kind of a challenge. He flipped through the yellowed pages, I wouldn't hurt to try. If the girl had to run the Labyrinth to get back her wished away brother then the same should work for a brother wishing away a sister. Toby closed his eyes. It wouldn't hurt to try.

Jareth sat at the dinner table grimacing. _Not another story anything but another story _he prayed. But sadly Evangeline started again. Suddenly Jareth felt something pulling on him. He turned to see one of the goblins, " Majesty you've been summoned." Jareth breathed a sigh of relief, dealing with a self-centered brat for the next thirteen hours would be much better then listening to this airhead for another minute.

He stood, " My love, I'm afraid you will have to excuse me."

"For what?" she asked tilting her head.

" I must do my job dearest."

"Why?"

"Because its my job." Jareth stared at her hoping that his previous discussion with her had sunk in, "A child has been wished away, and I must deal with." he sighed. She still didn't get it. He shook his head and vanished, in a cloud of glitter.

Toby looked up to see a tall man in black staring down at him. "I knew it would work, I want to run your maze."

The man's eyebrows rose.

"You don't even have to help me. I love mazes and I need a better challenge." Toby said standing.

"Toby who are you talking t..." Sarah stopped when she saw Jareth standing in front of her little brother. She yanked Toby back, " What are you doing here?" She hissed.

Jareth couldn't believe his luck. Sarah was there in front of him and even better her little brother had wished her away to him, " I've come to collect you, seeing that Toby here just wished you away to me."

Sarah gasped and dropped down to look Toby in the eyes, " Toby you didn't."

"Don't worry Sarah. Its not that I don't like you I just want to run the Labyrinth that's all."

" Do you realize what you've done?" "Sarah its time to go, your wasting your brother's time."

Sarah looked up to see that Toby's bedroom was gone and instead they were standing outside the Labyrinth gates.

Sarah gasped _NO NO NO. _Sarah backed up, but instead of getting farther away from her nightmares she only backed into Jareth's arms. He wrapped them tightly around her and lightly kissed her neck. " Toby you have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth. If you fail I will keep your sister forever."

"What I just..." Sarah didn't hear the last because she was already in the castle.

.

Please review. This was a spur of the moment thought and If no one likes then I'll just drop it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Labyrinth

Chapter 2

Toby stood staring at the place where his sister had stood. "Ooops. Oh well I guess I need to get started."

Toby pushed open the gate and stepped through looking around. He looked at the two straight pathways and decided to go right. As he kept running he noticed no turns or changes in the walls. Toby stopped and looked around. The book had something about a worm in it, but Toby couldn't remember exactly what they said. Sighing Toby went to lean against the wall but instead of stopping on the wall he fell straight through. Toby grunted as he stood dusting of he began through the complicated twist well on his way to the home of the fierys.

When they were on firm ground in the throne room Sarah had expected Jareth to let go, but he didn't. She pulled against him slightly and gave up. " Jareth would you let go, please?" she sighed

"I don't think I will. What kind of shampoo do you use? Is that peach I smell?"

"Jareth let go and stop smelling my hair."

"Why?" he purred next to her ear.

Sarah shivered, " Its just creepy so quit."

Jareth leaned down and kissed her neck again slowly bringing his lips up to her cheek. Sarah leaned back on him and he pulled her closer.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Jareth back down from the clouds. "If this is how you treat your visitors then I can't wait to see how you will treat me." Evangeline said walking toward them.

Sarah stiffened and tried to pull away again but Jareth still wouldn't let go. "Evangeline I would like you to meet Sarah Williams , Labyrinth's favorite champion."

"Charmed I'm sure, now if you wouldn't mind stepping away from my fiancee, Sarah." Evangeline glared at her.

Sarah pulled again and Jareth still wouldn't let go. "Jareth let go."

"I don't want to." He whispered in her ear making her blush then he looked at Evangeline , " I'm sorry my love but I must remain in contact with the child so that I can better read the runner."

Sarah couldn't blush any harder at the moment, while she enjoy Jareth's arm around her, she didn't want it to get in the way of his engagement. To her shock Evangeline nodded, "I guess if that's the way this works then I will simply get used to it."

She turned and walked away leaving them alone again.

Jareth leaned in to kiss Sarah's neck again but she pulled away this time, "Stop it Jareth." she whispered.

"Why?" he tilted his head. Sarah squirmed again trying to get out of his arms.

"Why?" he asked again tightening his grip. She fit against him perfectly, and though neither of them wanted to move from one another, but Sarah couldn't stand it.

"Jareth your engaged! So let go, this isn't right."

" I'm king, so if I want it, its fine. Meaning you stay."

"I don't care if your a king, she is a woman like me and I wouldn't my fiancee wrapped around some stranger, or any but me for that matter."

"She is nothing like you. You no the difference between a goblin and a troll as well as what 2+2 is. That's why I'm canceling the engagement."

"What?"

"When your brother fails then you will be here forever and I would hate to keep hurting her feelings." _and I don't want two wives _he thought.

Sarah stiffened again, " Toby won't fail, Jareth. He's a smart boy."

"Fine lets just see where your 'smart boy' is." Jareth moved one arm out and conjured a crystal. Inside Sarah watched her little brother running from the same psychotic birds that had chased her ten years before. One grabbed Toby's shirt making him fall.

"Jareth do something!" Sarah shouted at him.

"Fine I'll help him a little." Suddenly Toby disappeared through a hole in the ground.

"Toby!"

.

Toby fell only a few feet before he was caught by the not-so-helpful hands. They grabbed at him holding him up. "Well where did you come from?" one hand asked

"Where else would he come from you dolt?" another hand said .

"Mom said no name calling!" the first hand said.

"Yeah well moms not here crybaby!" the hand shouted back.

" Stop it!"

"Momma's boy"

" Yeah well you broke Momma's heart."

"Don't even mention that."

"What don't mention your left-handed wife?"

"You know she was in an accident that lamed her."

"Is that what you call yourself, an accident?"

"Hello?" Toby tried to get their attention but failed. The two hands went on insulting each other till Toby finally snapped his fingers. With that every hand in the tunnel started snapping and singing something like "the Adam's Family" song. The problem apart from being surrounded by tone-deaf hand, was that his supports had let him go.

Toby tumbled down the through the hands, then through a hole onto a hard floor.

Sarah grabbed the crystal from Jareth and watched her brother helplessly as he fell through the musically challenged hands. "Jareth please don't hurt him." she begged.

"Sarah its not just me in charge, I can only control the Labyrinth so much."

"So?"

"Basically the Labyrinth wants you here, and will do anything to keep you here. The fact that I want you to stay only gives it more strengthen."

"He won't give up."

"I figured he was like his sister."

"So what now?"

"Well, here its about time for dinner."

Sarah glanced over at the clock on the wall. Toby still had eleven hours.

Jareth stepped up behind her and touched her shoulders. Suddenly her clothes were heavier. When Sarah looked down she saw a deep green dress had replaced her pajamas. Sarah lifted the crystal again to look at her brother. She smiled slightly when she saw that his clothes had changed to a more adventuring style rather then his old t-shirt and shorts.

Jareth placed his hand on the small of her back and led her away toward the dining hall.

Toby sat up on the cold stone floor. He ignored the fact that his clothes had changed him into a miniature Indiana Jones and examined his surroundings. He was in a dark tunnel. As he stood trying to decide which way to go, his decision was made for him by the terrifying metal contraption coming toward him. The Labyrinth had sent the cleaners.

Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

I really have fun writing the J/S parts of the story so if it seems like I rush through the rest just let me know and I'll try to fix it. of I don't own Labyrinth

Chapter 3

Jareth led Sarah through a maze of hallways to the dining hall. As they progressed the castle became more and more elegant, evolving from a garbage heap to a fantasy castle. Jareth turned and led her into a large room with marble floors and windows going all along the east wall. Evangeline was already waiting at the table for them when they entered. Sarah was seated in the chair to the right of Jareth, who was at the head of the table, and Evangeline sat on his left side.

"So Jareth how is the runner doing?" Evangeline asked toying with the food on her plate.

"He's dong well." Jareth replied curtly looking up at her, "How has your day been?"

"Fine, though I would like to make a request."

"What would that be precious?" Sarah stiffened slightly at his tone.

"Could we get rid of those ugly little brown things?" Evangeline asked very sweetly.

Sarah choked back a laugh, " You mean the goblins?"

"I don't think I was talking to you, but yes the _goblins. _There just so ugly and I can't stand for the beauty of this castle to be further polluted by them."

Jareth stared at her as Sarah fought hard not to laugh. "What?" Evangeline asked looking between the two.

"Its nothing just what ,pray tell, do you suggest I rule over then?"

"Rule over, what do you mean?"

"I'm the GOLBIN KING. That would imply that I am _King _over _goblins. _Did you think my title meant anything else?"

"I was just thinking that when you got your full power that you would be able to rule them no matter where they are." Evangeline looked down at her plate.

"You don't have your full powers?" Sarah tilted her head quizzically.

"It would not matter how well I could rule them long distance, I prefer to keep them close. Who would take their place as servants?"

"Well we could bring in furies, or even Hogbeath would be better than that ugly maid I have."

"Hoggle, Evangeline his name is Hoggle." Sarah interjected.

"I don't care what his name is." Evangeline snapped.

"What ever his name is I need more drink." Jareth said calmly. Sarah and Evangeline were glaring at each other as a small goblin child came in with a pitcher of wine for Jareth, "Thanks Olive." Jareth said to the little goblin girl.

"You see what I mean Jareth, they are just so ugly. Just look at her face, its brown and covered with warts, and her hair is all matted and tangled. I won't even try to guess what that is she's wearing. I can't be seen with creatures as ugly as her!" Evangeline stuck her nose in the air.

The little goblin child's eyes filled with tears, and she ran out the main door. Sarah stood staring at the monster across from her, " How could you say that in front of her!"

"Its just a goblin." Evangeline sneered. Sarah glared at her then turned to follow the child.

"What's her problem?"

"Evangeline you will never speak like that to one of my subjects again. As the future Goblin Queen you of all people should show compassion to them." Jareth stood and marched out of the room to follow Sarah.

Out in the hall Sarah followed the sounds of the crying girl straight to the Escher room. She was sitting at the end of one staircase crying. Sarah came and sat beside her. When the little girl saw her she sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve, " I sorry for running milady. I return to my duties now." she went to stand but Sarah caught her hand.

"Sit down, its okay. I won't to talk. What's your name?"

"Olive."

"That's a pretty name, I'm Sarah."

"I know who you are milady. Your the champion of the Labyrinth."

"You have very lovely eyes Olive." Sarah said sweetly.

"Thank you milady." Olive said her cheeks coloring slightly.

"Lady Evangeline shouldn't have said those things to you, I'm sorry she hurt you."

"Its not for milady to feel bad. Goblins are an ugly breed. Everyone knows that, I shouldn't have gotten so upset." Olive stated with a shrug.

"That is not true, you are a very lovely young girl." Sarah comforted stroking a hair out of Olive's eyes.

Jareth leaned against the doorway watching Sarah talk to the young goblin. _His _Sarah comforting one of _his _subjects. She was doing a wonderful job. This is how it should be, Sarah should be his queen not Evangeline. Evangeline was so spoiled and stuck-up that she could never be compassionate to the people and what would happen to their children, what kind of mother would she be? Jareth shuddered at the thought of anyone but Sarah being the mother of his children. This is what he wanted more than anything. The little girl leaned against Sarah and they continued their talk. Jareth walked quietly down the step toward them. When he was right behind them he heard Olive say, " I know now why the Labyrinth choose you. Your nice and care, unlike Lady Evangeline. I don't want her to stay I want you to stay instead, please! Sarah she's horrible and your so much better you should be queen not her."

Jareth saw Sarah bite her lip, "As much as I would love that, Olive, things can't be that way."

"You would love to be queen?" Jareth asked.

Sarah jumped nearly falling of the edge. Jareth was behind her quickly wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her in, " Careful, love." he purred in her ear.

Sarah's cheeks burst in bright red. "You heard that?" she whispered.

"Your highness I leave now." Olive bowed and left.

"Sweet girl." Jareth said when she was gone.

"Jareth let go, please."

"Why?"

"Jareth your engaged, no matter how big of jerk she is."

Jareth turned Sarah in his arms and looked into her emerald eyes. He leaned his head down and kissed her, his lips tracing hers. Sarah gave in and melted against him. Despite his former actions his kiss was very gentle. Sarah raised her hand into his hair and played with the long blonde strands. Jareth pulled her closer and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. The kiss slowly broke apart and Sarah stared into Jareth's mismatched eyes. " Stay here with me Sarah. Please I will give you what ever you want, just stay with me."

"I want to, I really do, but what about Toby? His parents barely take care of him, so its my job. I can't leave him."

"He could stay to and run the Labyrinth when ever he wanted. I would do anything to keep you here. I love you, don't refuse me again."

"Jareth I..." Sarah stood on her toes and kissed him again, deeper this time. She never wanted to let him go, this was to good. After living above ground for so long this was just too good. "Is this real?" Sarah whispered.

"Yes my love, I've waited for so long. You will never know how many times I wanted to come to. Every time a foolish mortal bothered or hurt you, I wanted to rescue you, bring you here with me." Jareth tipped her chin.

"Then why didn't you."

"I couldn't appear unless you wished for it."

"I'm sorry I never wished."

"Everything's okay now." Jareth kissed her again failing to notice Evangeline standing in the doorway.

Tears flooded her eyes. She turned quickly and fled to her room. This couldn't happen not to her, she was a princess for goodness sake. Evangeline threw herself on her bed and cried. "You know crying want stop this." Evangeline started at the sound.

"Wendolyn, don't scare me like that." She sat up wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

A black lump on her window sill stretched out and yawned cynically, " Are you just going to cry about or are you going to fix whatever problem you it is have now." A pair of dark violet eyes met Evangeline's slate colored eyes. Wendolyn stretched his cat like body out, elongating the violet stripes that ran along his ebony back. The violet stripes continued down his body till they reached his paws which looked as though they had been speckled with gold and violet paint. He raised his paw and began to lick it, as his master soon decided what to do.

Toby screamed and ran. The cleaners were quickly gaining on him. Toby pushed on hurtling down the stone passage as fast as possible. Suddenly just when he felt the tip prick his back, and hand reached on and pulled him through the wall.

Thanks Molls for Wendolyn, he was her idea. If you like it review. That's all.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I don't own Labyrinth or anything in it.

Chapter 4

Toby slammed into the ground next to someone. As the dust settled he saw a young woman standing up in front of him. She offered him her hand. "Toby my name is Evangeline, and I want to help you."

Jareth pulled away and looked down into Sarah's dark green eyes. "I love you." he whispered.

Sarah smiled, "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that?"

Before Jareth could reply a small goblin tumbled into the room. "Your Majesty, there is a dispute in Crimen. They need you to settle it."

"Can't you goblins solve your own problems?" Jareth sighed and turned back to Sarah," Love I'm afraid…."

"Can I come?" Sarah interrupted.

Jareth smiled, "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Toby I'm here to help you. We have to get to the castle quickly. Jareth has put a spell on your sister, so she thinks she is in love with him."

"He put a spell on my sister, why?"

"Because he cans Toby. That's just the way he is. I should know _I'm_ his fiancé."

"Wait, What? If you're Jareth's fiancé then why are you helping me?" Toby cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I don't want him to hurt her." Evangeline answered, "All you have to do is wish you and your sister back home when we get to the castle."

"But if she's under a spell won't she just wish herself back?"

"No after you get back home you and your sister can never be wished into the goblin kingdom again. Remember no matter what she says you have to get her out of there. An hour or two aboveground should clear the spell." Evangeline lied sweetly, "Now let's get out of here."

With a poof of glitter Sarah found herself in a small village near the outskirts of the goblin kingdom. Instantly she saw the problem. Hanging from an old tree in the squire was a small elf. She was bound by her feet hanging upside down from a low branch and half-a-dozen goblins were swinging sticks at it. Suddenly another Fae appear beside Jareth. She was older looking and had pointed ears, so Sarah assumed that she was the Elvin Queen. "Jareth do something now." She shouted, but before Jareth could breathe Sarah was already in action. She pushed her way the crowds of spectators and ripped a stick from a small goblin's hands, "Stop this NOW!!"

All of the goblins turned to look at her and quickly saw Jareth's furious glare just a few feet away. Terrified they all began to run away, climbing and tripping over each other. Sarah slowly approached the elf dangling in the air, "Hello, my name is Sarah. Will you let me help you?"

The little elf started to cry "Ninda want to go home!"

"I know little one. Now hold onto my arm and I'll get you down." Remembering her last rescue, Sarah found a gentler method of getting her down. She reached up and untied the rope around Ninda's feet, and she swung down Sarah's arm and came to rest on her hip. Sarah cradled Ninda against her hip and carried her over to the wide eyed Queen, "I believe this is yours." Sarah smiled and handed Ninda over to the Queen.

"Ninda what were you doing here?" The Queen asked softly.

"Ninda was picking Queen Flowers!" the elf pouted.

"Why thank-you, but next time ask for a guard to escort you." The Queen smiled, "Ninda, I'm going to send you home now. I need to speak to the Goblin King."

Ninda turned and waved at Sarah, "Bye nice lady." And with a flash of glitter she was gone.

The Queen turned and glared at Jareth. "Well, what are you going to do about this Jareth?"

"Nice to see you too Johna. I don't know, I might stick them in kitchen duty for a month or so." Jareth waved his hand back and forth in a nonchalant way.

Once again Sarah spoke before anyone else could react, "Jareth, they won't learn anything that way."

"Then what would you suggest, love?"

"Make them run the Labyrinth. If they don't make it then send them to the bog."

Jareth raised his eyebrow, "That's very harsh, love, but I like it." With that Jareth snapped his fingers and smiled, "Done."

"Well Jareth, I think your new queen will keep you in line well enough." Johna smiled.

"Um… I'm not his queen." Sarah blushed.

"Then who are you?"

"Johna, this is the only champion of my Labyrinth, and my _chosen _fiancée, Sarah." Jareth stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Sarah's shoulders.

"What about the counsel?"

"My father will have to deal with it." Jareth answered. Sarah stared up at him._ Dad?_

"And what about your powers, Jareth you know they can take them away."

"They won't, Mom still loves me."

" Well then, Sarah if you ever need anything or just want to chat, then you can get to me the same way you got to this rouge the first time, wish!" and with that Johna was gone.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Evangeline screamed at the four figures in front of her.

"We don't," said one of the top creatures as it pointed to the bottom two, "but they do."

"Aggggghhhhhhh." Evangeline threw her hands up in frustration, "I am the future Queen of this Junk yard! SO let me THROUGH!"

"No you're not. The champion is, it's in the rules." Said the blue one.

Toby shot up "That's the truthful one!" he walked up to the one on the left. "Does this door lead to the castle?"

"Well um…. Yes."


End file.
